Mi vida es contigo
by Dangelin
Summary: Una visita del pasado ¿ podrá borrar la historia que tienen juntos? Alice y Jasper O ¿Maria y Jasper?
1. Prefasio

**Mi vida es contigo**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Una visita del pasado ¿ podrá borrar la historia que tienen juntos? Alice y Jasper O ¿Maria y Jasper?

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

_Si María me veía haciendo esto seguramente me mataría de inmediato, me había hartado de ella._

M_e habían hartados sus trabajos._

_Odiaba tener que matar a los más débiles y tener que sentir todas sus emociones._

_Odiaba sus besos y sus caricias falsas O al menos yo creía que eran falsas._

_Mire la luna que estaba en su mas alta posición y la envidie, envidie que fuera tan hermosa y tan brillante, en cambio yo era un monstruo._

_Mire el largo campo que se expandía frente a mí y di un paso._

_Estaba decidido, tenía que matar mi miedo y escapar de María._

_Voltee hacia atrás como pensando que me estaba vigilando y di un segundo paso._

_Nadie me vigilaba._

_Comencé a correr, el viento golpeaba mi rostro vorazmente y mis pies por poco no tocaban el suelo._

_Una gélida mano me agarro el cuello volteándome_

_-¿Haciendo gurda soldado?-Pregunto María observándome con esos ojos carmesí calculadores_

_-Solo estaba paseando-Mentí_

_Sentía curiosidad como siempre y al mismo tiempo desconfianza_

_-¿Seguro?_

_Se acerco seductoramente y me empezó a acariciar el rostro, cada roce era como una rosa, sus labios tocaron los míos y empezamos con el mismo baile._

_Por eso jamás lograba mi cometido, por eso siempre regresaba con ella pero no mas, María sentía muchas cosas pero hace mucho que no sentía amor._

_Agarre sus brazos apresándolos con los míos_

_-No mas-Dije articulando cada palabra-Me voy, no seré mas tu esclavo como lo son los demás_

_-Tu no eres mi esclavo-Dijo imitando una aguda voz-Tu eres mi vida Jasper_

_-Jasper Withlock para ti-Recalque-Y no soy tu títere_

_-¿A no?_

_Se zafo de mis brazos dando una vuelta ágil y me encaro con sus dientes reluciendo a la luz de la luna._

_Me mordió el brazo enseguida de la muñeca, el ardo volvió y caí al suelo pero me recupere y la arroje hacia un árbol, que se rompió._

_Corrió hacia mi de nuevo y esta vez le mordí una pierna que provoco que cayera._

_Hacia bastante que María no era mordida y eso la entretendrá bastante tiempo._

_Me levante le dedique una ultima mirada y me eche a correr, sintiéndome libre de una vez por todas._

-¿Jazz?-Me pregunto la dulce voz de Alice

-¿Si?-Dije borrando los recuerdos de mi mente

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?, te veo algo… distante

-Estoy perfecto a tu lado- Dije dedicándole una linda sonrisa

Habían pasado tantos años desde que había dejado a María, pero los recuerdos seguían intactos.

Estábamos de camino a nuestra nueva casa en Nuevo México y cada vez sentía que algo pasaría, pero para estar seguro sabia que Alice me avisaría si algo se entrometiera en nuestro futuro.

Alice se recargo en mi brazo mientras parloteaba por teléfono con Rennesme que estaba en el auto de atrás.

-Mi amor-Dije-Rennesme no se ira a ningún lado

-Pero estamos hablando de compras Jasper-Enfatizo esta

Compras, un tema preferido para mi esposa, y lamentablemente para Bella también de Rennesme.

Esa niña que ya tenía 8 años pero parecía de 17 era el encanto de todos en la familia.

Bella aguantaba que le dijéramos Nessie pero yo le decía Rennesme cuando Bella estaba presente ya que sabia que a Bella si le molestaba.

-Ya llegamos-Dije observando el cielo nublado

Mejor época no pudo elegir Carlisle, invierno en Alburquerque era bastante similar a Forks

-Mejor no salgamos, creo que huelo a perro mojado-Dijo despectivamente Rosalie

Empezaba a llover y Jacob que estaba en el carro de atrás escucho y bufo

-Te escucho-Avise divertido

-Claro que me escucho, ¡Para eso lo dije!

Podíamos escuchar cada conversación del carro de atrás y podíamos escuchar a Rennesme tranquilizando a Jacob

-Pásame a Jake-Dijo Alice

Yo solo negué con la cabeza ¿Por qué habla por teléfono cuando todos nos escuchamos?

* * *

><p><strong>Eme aqui con otra nueva historia, ¿Que opinas?<strong>


	2. Un cullen màs

**Mi vida es contigo**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Una visita del pasado ¿ podrá borrar la historia que tienen juntos? Alice y Jasper O ¿Maria y Jasper?

Personajes son de S. M.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo: Un cullen màs.<strong>

-Rennesme Carlie Cullen-Grito Bella 10 minutos después de que llegamos a la nueva casa

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto la chica

Rennesme tenía el cabello por debajo de la cintura, su piel blanca y sus labios de un color carmesí, llevaba una campera y traía los audífonos del mp3 encendidos.

Podía sentir la rabia de Bella la pregunta ¿Por qué?

-¿Podrías decirme donde dejaste tu maleta?

¿Maleta? Me pregunte, ¿no deberían ser maletas?

-Las deje en…-Volteo a todas direcciones

Yo reí fascinado por la interacción, era muy propio de Nessie que dejara sus cosas olvidadas

-Ay Rennesme, si no tuvieras la cabeza pegada al cuerpo la perderías

-No la regañes Bella, yo las traía-Interrumpió Rosalie cargando 3 maletas rosas

-Gracias tía-Dijo la niña

-No hay de que, tu madre es una insufrible

-Ahora soy la mala, pues haber que opinas de ella cuando la cuides este fin de semana

-¿Este fin?-Los ojos de mi gemela se abrieron como platos, estaba confusa

-Si Rose, prometiste cuidarla

-¡No!-Grito Emmet bajando las escaleras de mármol-Vamos a ir a la feria ¿verdad amor?

-Si, Nessie sabe cuidarse-Introdujo Rose-Aparte es una adolescente y Jacob la cuidara-Dijo esto ultimo con un tono de desdén

-Jacob fue a su campamento, solo por eso permití que viniera

-Vamos hermana-Me metí yo-Ya suenas como una vieja de 30 años, y apenas tienes 27

-¡Tengo 18! Grito mi hermana que sufría por la edad

Todos reímos

-Lo siento Bells-Dijo Rose-Pero no puedo cuidarla

-¡Yo la cuido!-Grito Alice desde arriba riéndose

¿Cuidarla ella? Pero… iríamos a pescar al parecer mi prometida me cambio los planes

Llego de nuevo y me tomo de la mano

-¿Verdad que no es problema?-Me pregunto

Pero sus sentimientos eran divertidos, traviesos y mentirosos

-Claro-Dije sospechando su plan-Puedes dejarla con nosotros

-¡Viva!-Grito Nessie y corrió a abrazarnos-No le digan a nadie, pero son mis tíos favoritos-Dijo la pequeña Ness

En la noche Bella y Edward salieron a su cita, Emmet y Rose a la feria y Alice, Nessie y yo nos embarcamos al lago cerca de ahí (Cerca a velocidad vampiro)

Alice se subió al bote cuidando sus zapatos nuevos y yo reía.

Me encantaba estar con una hermosa obsesiva por las modas, era agradable.

Echamos las cañas al lago y esperamos

Después de 3 minutos de observar el agua y de ver a Alice, Nessie empezó a desesperarse

-¡Es mas aburrido que ver a la tía Rose cocinar!-Se quejo

-Jajá-Se carcajeo Alice con su risa como campanas-¿Por qué no pescamos a nuestro estilo Jazz?-Pregunto

Me levante y me quite la camiseta arrojándome al lago

-¡Vamos chicas!-Grite-¡No esta muy fría!

Alice se carcajeo, se saco los zapatos y brinco fuera de la canoa acompañándome

Nessie la imito

Los tres nos sumergimos buscando algunos peces, la ventaja de todo esto era que no corríamos el riesgo de ahogarnos ya que no respirábamos.

Alice señalaba abajo y yo la seguí.

Un juego nuevo se le ocurría a mi esposa, pero a medida que nos sumergíamos más los sentimientos de Alice eran de tristeza y desesperación ¿por llegar ahí?

Llegamos hasta lo más profundo del lago donde nos encontramos a un chico de cabello platinado y mejillas rosadas con los ojos cerrados.

Lo tome en brazos y nade lo más rápido que pude a la superficie, no me detuve a entrar a la canoa si no que llegue solo a la orilla.

Alice llego detrás de mí con Nessie y se pusieron a ver si estaba vivo dándole respiración de boca a boca (Alice) y masajes cardiacos

El chico empezó a escupir el agua y algo de sangre pero de inmediato se desmayo

-Alice-Dije

El chico estaba inconsciente y sus sentimientos aunque no tuviera conocimiento eran de miedo dolor, mire su pierna y esta quebrada, su espalda tenia unos hoyos donde brotaba el delicioso liquido rojo.

Mi garganta se incendio y podía estar seguro que mis ojos estaban negros.

-Alice-Repetí sediento

-Estoy pensando-Dijo ella

-¡Muérdelo tía!-Grito Nessie

-Yo no puedo-Dijo Alice con los ojos como platos hasta que quedo en trance

-Alice, no es buen momento para una visión-Dije con los puños cerrados conteniéndome

La sangre del chico me llamaba y relucía bajo la luz de la luna

-Tú lo harás Jazz-Dijo Alice

-Alice, yo no puedo ¡No me podría detener!-Grite

-Lo harás-Me tomo la mano-Lo vi, confió en ti

Suspire innecesariamente y tome el brazo del chico, la parte que aun no estaba cubierta de sangre

Enterré los colmillos en su muñeca y comencé a succionar la sangre inconscientemente como hago cada que iba de caza.

Su sangre era mil veces mejor que la de un animal, mi garganta pedía más, y se lo concebí hasta que Alice me separo bruscamente tirándome al lago.

Agradecí haber caído en el lago porque de otro modo me hubiera lanzado contra mi esposa, la negrura del lago me mandaba a una tipo de trance y recordé la primera vez que bebí sangre humana…

_-Vamos Jasper-Decía María sonriente a mis espaldas_

_Aun conservaba mi ropa de soldado aunque no era en nada parecido a Jasper Withlock_

_-Solo una mordida-Canturreaba la chica de ojos carmesí_

_La mujer rubia estaba delante de mí con sus ojos verdes asombrados seguramente de mi belleza, a parte de su olor de humana tenia una especie de olor a metal ¿miedo?_

_Me acerque a su cuello e inicie a succionar el liquido, la sangre era tan deliciosa, tibia que provocaba siguiera succionando._

_-Así es-Decía la voz de Nettie quedamente acariciando mi cabello_

_Las tres chicas olían a mantequilla lo cual significaba que estaban emocionadas. La sangre se acabo y solté a la mujer inerte_

_-Bienvenido a nuestro clan Jasper-Dijo María y me beso_

* * *

><p><strong>-.-<strong>


End file.
